Human Society
by Snoopy1103
Summary: AU. Buffy was raised by wolves. How will she adapt when a handsome young man finds her?


**Human Society**

**Author:** Snoopy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them. Wish I did. They belong to Joss Whedon a.k.a The Devil.

**Summary:** AU. Buffy was abandoned when she was little, and raised by wolves. How will she adapt to society when a handsome young man finds her?

**Rating:** NC-17

**Note:** This story is up on a couple of different sites. It has been revised and completed for I also decided to just post it all in one chapter. The different parts(12 in total)are separated in **bold.**

**-----------------------------**

**Part 1**

**Brazil 1981**

The jungle lay in quiet rest. It was near dawn, and the birds were just waking to sing their morning songs.

A gunshot rang out.

A flock of parrots that were resting beneath the canopy of a large willow tree, flew in a frightened hurry for safety. A man and a woman ran through the shrubs, and tall grasses, carrying a suitcase. The woman held something wrapped in a pink blanket huddled close to her chest. They dodged roots, out of breath from their run for freedom.

Another shot rang out, this time closer. The man looked behind him, making the outlines of several men with guns. He ushered the women along.

"They're gaining on us," the panic in the man's voice was evident. Because he was in such a hurry, he failed to notice the root sticking out of the ground. He tripped, and fell to the hard jungle floor.

The women didn't notice until she was a good few feet ahead of him. She stopped, about to run back to him, when he spoke.

"No leave me. You have to go, they're getting closer," he demanded. She looked panicked, and started to weep. There was rustling in the large bushes, and shadows coming closer.

"They came this way. They haven't gone far," a man shouted out.

The women gave one more glance to the fallen man, and turned running toward some large boulders in the distance. Holding the bundle close, she hid behind a large rock.

The bundle started to cry. She lifted the top fold of the blanket to reveal a baby girl. The women tried to calm the infant down. Another gunshot ran out. She looked in the direction her husband had been.

"Jon," she whispered brokenly.

"We got the man. Find the woman, she has the rest of the jewels."

The woman glanced at her baby one last time, before taking the necklace she wore around her neck, and placed it on her daughters neck. The baby smiled at her, and she leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Momma's going to have to go now little one. I don't want you in danger. Maybe someone will come along, I pray to God someone does," she whispered, tracing the letters on the necklace.

"Daddy loved you very much. And so do I. I will never forget you my sweet little Buffy."

With one last look, the woman covered the baby's head, and placed her in the tall grasses, and made a run for it. She didn't get far. Two shots rang out, and then a dull thud. Several footsteps were heard, as men surrounded her dead body, searching out for the missing jewels.

"We found them," a man called out.

"Excellent. That will teach these thieves to steal from us. Dispose of the bodies before someone comes along," the leader ordered. They gathered both bodies, and the men.

No one noticed the pink blanket by the boulders.

------------

The wolves were hungry. Their pack leader had lead them to the clearing, where food was a sure find. A mother and her three pups were snacking on a rabbit, when one of them wandered off, exploring through the tall grass. On his way the small pup encountered a pink blanket. He sniffed at it for a few minutes, before he gave it a sharp nudge. The blanket gave a shrill cry, alarming the mother who was now resting in the grass. She hurried over to the sound, guarding her pup, from the unknown object. She bent down caustiously and took a few delicate sniffs. The blanket moved a few times, before the mother wolf grabbed at the edges and removed the top fold.

Underneath she discovered a smiling baby. One of the pups moved forward, interested by the bald, white object. He nudged it around a few times, when two tiny hands reached up, and grabbed at his nose. He whimpered and scrambled under his mother's legs. The mother wolf bent down again, and the baby petted her nose also. She licked at the tiny fingers, and then at the small face. A howl was heard in the distance, and the mother wolf grabbed the ends of the blanket, and carried the baby away with her.

Night had fallen.

**18 years later**

The rabbit nibbled on the grass peacefully, completely unaware of the intense gaze that was on its back. From the tall grass, something waited. Waited for the rabbit to move, before it struck. The rabbit moved over to a wildflower. The thing moved closer, wild blonde hair blowing softly in the light breeze.

Moving stealthly, it treaded through the grass, but it failed to noticed the twig hidden under the dead leaves, and stepped on it, snapping it in half. The rabbit looked up, its ears twitching.

Looking around its surroundings, it hopped away, finding nothing in the clearing. The thing in hidding sprung out, but it was to late. Its prey had gotten away. Growling in frustration, it stood to its full height. Its blonde hair falling to its waist, dirt and mud smeared all over its nude body. The light from the sun reflected off something wrapped around its neck, the jewelry shinning brightly. The word 'Buffy' was inscribed into it, in gold.

The missing girl had been found.

She turned sniffing the air. Nothing. She headed back to the cave, where her mother waited for her. She rested next to her, nudging the aging wolf.

Over the years, she had learned everything from the wolves of her pack. They taught her how to hunt and kill. Survival was key in her life. Even though she was different, she was considered part of their family. She had grown in the passed years. Her blonde hair was down to her waist, the leaves and dirt could not disguise the healthy looking shine that was underneath it all. Her tanned skin was smeared in dried up mud and dirt. Her fingernails were long and brittle. From the distance she almost did look like a wolf. A wild animal.

As night fell, she got up and went exploring. She enjoyed the darkness. During this time, she couldn't be spotted. And she couldn't afford to be spotted, as she closed in on her favourite spot. She sat down on her calves, and watched as two people, a man and a woman, walked around a house that was made of almost all windows.

As she had learned survival from the wolves, she had learned to _be_, by the two people in the house. They had taught her many things, the most important was the knowledge of speech. After observing them for some time, she left, wandering back to her pack. All of a sudden she heard some rustling coming from her left. Getting down in a defensive stance, she gave a low growl, telling whatever was out there to show itself. There was some more rustling and then a voice.

"Jeez man. Next time, I say we bring a map with us. This man, is no Tarzan. I don't appreciate the walk through the wilderness. I'm sure something will eat us soon, because if it doesn't, I'm going to kill you for being an idiot!"

Buffy looked up as two men walked out of the bushes, flashlights waving around the area. When it shone on her, she lifted her hand, guarding her eyes from the on coming glare. They quickly dropped it from her face, and examined the rest of her.

"Holy shit!" A man with dark hair exclaimed.

"Shut up Xander. You'll scare her away," the other one told his friend.

"Is that really a bad thing," Xander asked nervously. He glanced at Buffy again. She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. He lifted his hands in surrender. He took a step toward her, but when she growled he stopped.

"Okay, don't worry, I'm just going to stay over here in my corner. Nowhere near you," he gave a little laugh, at the face she gave him. He turned to his friend.

"Angel, man there is a naked chick in front of us. What the hell is up with this jungle. First it's cursed because we lost the others, and now I think I wanna be lost forever in here," he told him, then added as an after thought,"do you think there's more naked women out here? If there are I call the first dibs." Angel wasn't paying Xander any attention. His eyes were soley trained on the beautiful girl in front of him. He took a step toward her, ignoring Xander's protest of having his 'dick ripped off by the pissed off naked girl.'

She seemed to be caught up in his gaze. As he approached her, she gave a low growl, but did not back away when his hand reached out to touch the necklace around her neck.

"Buffy," he read out loud.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Her name is Buffy. It says so on her necklace." He moved his fingers over the letters, still consious of the intense gaze she was giving him. He looked up into her dirty face, and smiled. A few seconds later she stopped growling and gave a twitch of her lips, before a smile broke out on her face. She moved forward, and nuzzled the hand that was still out stretched towards her. He gave a soft chuckle, which made her shiver. She moved in closer, and sniffed his neck, before giving him a few licks. From behind Angel, Xander watched the whole exchange. He was so caught up in it, he almost missed the howls coming towards them.

From the bushes, about a dozen wolves appeared, growling low in their throats.

**Part 2**

"Uh Angel, maybe you should move away," Xander stated. Angel dislodged Buffy from her spot, not missing the whimper of protest she gave, and moved to stand next to Xander again.

"Yeah, maybe your right."

Buffy regretfully glanced away from Angel, so she could turn around and stare at her pack. She narrowed her eyes and gave a low growl in warning, when some of the wolves moved toward Angel and Xander. They quickly stopped. Two wolves moved back, and from the crowd Buffy's mother moved forward. She went over to her adopted daughter, and licked her cheek. Buffy gave her a soft nuzzle in return. Xander and Angel watched on the side line, examining the whole thing in the little light they received from the flashlights.

"Do you think she's with them?" Xander asked. He had no idea about the relations wolves had with one another. This came from numerous amounts of sleep in science class.

"No, she's just sniffing its neck because it's a big turn on for her. Of course she's with them. She might have even grown up with them. It's amazing." Angel looked on, as Buffy did some silent communication with the unknown, yet gentle wolf.

"Yeah it sure is amazing," Xander said, but paying no attention to the scene in front of him at all. He was more interested in staring at Buffy's now unhidden breasts. Angel glanced at his line of vision, and turned back and gave Xander a slap on the back of his head.

"Stop that!" he said, as he felt a form of possessive jealousy came over him. Xander grabbed his head, and glared at his friend. Even though he was pissed, he didn't dare return his gaze back to Buffy. She was in the process of some form of communication, from what Angel could tell. He thought it would go on for awhile, but the wolves abrubtly pulled back and disappeared into the thick brush again. She turned back to them and walked over slowly. When she was within a few feet, she raised her right arm and pointed her finger at Angel.

"Name," she demanded. Angel was shocked that she knew how to talk, but it soon passed, as she repeated the question again.

"Angel. My name is Angel. Your name's Buffy, right?" He hoped she knew enough of what he said. He sighed in relief when she repeated his name in wonder, then grabbed at her necklace.

"Buffy. Yes, me Buffy. Buffy me, you Angel," she said in halting English.

"Me Xander. And may I just say, you have one very hot bod--" His words were cut short as Angel smacked him again.

"Didn't I tell you to stop once?" he snapped at Xander.

"I just thought she'd like to know my name, that's all. Jeez Angel, I was only being friendly," Xander said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever. What do you think we should do with her?" Angel asked, then quickly answered his own question as a gleam came into Xanders eyes. "Nevermind. I say we find the others, bring her along. I mean we can't just leave her out here. She doesn't belong here, not anymore." Xander seemed satisfied with this plan, and nodded in agreement.

Angel moved closer to Buffy, and reached out his hand to her. She quickly lifted hers, and their fingers connected. A small smile came upon her lips, as she felt another human hand touch hers for the first time.

"Buffy, we need to find our friends." At her confused look he sighed. Okay so maybe her vocabulary wasn't that extented. "We're leaving the jungle, and we want you to come with us. We want you to come home with us. Do you understand?"

"Home? Jungle home. Angel stay home in jungle. Xander go," she said.

"Hey! I resent that!" Xander gasped.

"No, I can't stay here. I have another home. A home in a big city with lots of people. Do you understand?" he asked her. She hesitated a few mintues, before finally nodding. "I want you to come with us. Will you come home with me Buffy?" She squeezed his hand, moving her gaze from Angel to Xander, then back to Angel again.

"I go home. I want Angel home," she told him, nodding her head. He smiled, and grabbed the flashlight from Xander. Now if only they could find their way out of this jungle.

**Part 3**

Angel stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist. He ran a hand threw his hair, making it stand up in wet spikes. His mind travelled back to the girl sleeping on his bed. It had been three months since they arrived back in California. Buffy had been distressed when she first set eyes on the fast paced city of L.A. but slowly she got accustomed to it.

Her words were slow to come at first, but from numerous hours in front of the television, and from Angel reading to her, they started to form.

Looking back he could clearly remember when they first stepped off the airplane...

**_flashback_**

"Angel this isn't going to work. They're going to want her passport, and oh, citizenship! She's an orphan. Do I have to tell you again? This is never going to work!"Cordelia complained.

Angel sighed, but gave a small smile when he noticed Buffy stepping off the airplane, wearing one of Cordelias shirts, and a pair of Willows pants. She looked around, scrunching up her nose then looked down, pulling at the hem of the tank top. She had been cleaned up at the hotel, and Cordelia had trimmed her hair so it just brushed her waist.

Buffy looked up and spotted Angel looking at her. She gave a brillant smile, and hurried over to him. Angel gave a chuckle when she attached herself to his side and gripped his hand.

"Why isn't anyone listening to me? This is not going to work," Cordelia huffed.

"Cordelia don't worry. I've got this covered," Willow assured her.

"Oh and just how--." She was cut off when Willow produced a certificate and a manilla folder. Cordelia grabbed them from her hands and scanned them over, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"W-what? How? No, you didn't, did you? Oh my God Willow, your like...super hacker or something. How did you do this?" Cordelia asked, still staring down at the documents that read BUFFY SUMMERS on them.

"I have friends that work in the United States government. Okay, mostly relatives, but they were able to create some files on Buffy. Oh and before you ask about the last name, I just thought since we found her in the summer it would be appropriate. I didn't like Buffy Summer, so Angel said to just add an 's' to it. I think it suits her well," she explained. Cordelia smiled, and followed her friends in the airport.

It went surprisingly smooth, and they were through the checkout in no time. Buffy did have a sudden start when a swarm of people all heading for the same flight went by them. Angel calmed her fears though, and when they got in the taxi, she settled into him and fell asleep.

**_end flashback_**

He smiled upon the memory, as he pulled on a pair of black silk boxers. Coming to sit on the end of the bed, he gently shook Buffy awake. She moaned, turning away from him and snuggled into the bedcovers even more. He chuckled.

"Buffy, come on. It's time to get up." He heard a few grumbles, and a few seconds later she turned over again and stared at him with half opened eyes.

"Don't wanna," she pouted. He smiled.

"Don't you want to go shopping though?" he asked her. Even though she was raised by wolves for most of her life, being the female that she was, she had a hard time resisting the shopping scene, especially if Cordelia had anything to do with it. Her face lit up and she quickly sat up in bed, pushing the covers away from her.

"Right, shopping. Need shoes." She was about to moved to the bathroom, when Angel grabbed her by the wrist, halting her process.

"Buffy!" he hissed, as he looked down at her body. Her naked body. She also looked down, before giving him a sheepish look.

"How many times do I have to tell you, p.j's go on your body, not the floor," he scolded her, as he gave a quick glance to the discarded garmets.

"Sorry. I Promise no more, 'kay?" she told him timidly. He gave a great sigh and nodded. He watched her walk away, staring at her naked ass.

"For the sake of my sanity, I hope you keep that promise," he grumbled to himself.

-----------

Angel walked into his apartment, dropping his keys and briefcase on the kitchen table, before undoing his shoes and tie. He was about to enter the kitchen when he heard Buffy's voice calling him from the bedroom.

"Angel, come and look," she said. He walked down the hall, ready to ask how her day at the mall went, when the distant sounds of panting and moaning caught his attention. Walking into her bedroom, which once upon a time was his, he saw her pointing at the television.

"Buffy what are you doing?" he asked her, walking into the room. As he did, the pictures on the screen became clearer. She turned to him, almost reluctant to take her gaze off of the two figures in their erotic positions.

"Angel, what are they doing?" she asked in an innocent voice, as her gaze quickly fell back to the screen. He swallowed hard, trying to focus. What was he going to tell her? _Oh gee Buffy, you know they're just having sex. Yeah, sex, that thing where two people get very close, and the man proceeds to stick his dick in..._Oh yeah, he could just see the embarassing scene playing out in his brain right now, while she continued to look at him with her innocent eyes.

Instead he just went with "Uh..."

"It looks like fun," she said. _You have no idea,_ he told her silently. A loud shriek from the woman on the screen caught both of their attentions. Buffy moved in a little closer, examining every emotion. Every thrust, grind and moan. She reached up with her fingers, about to trace the figures, when Angel couldn't stand it any longer. He barged over to the television set, and turned it off. She looked at a black screen for a few seconds, not registuring that the pictures were gone. When she did, she scowled at him.

"Hey!" She got off the bed, and went to turn it on again. He blocked her attempt. She tried a few more times, which ended up with them wrestling.

"Buffy, no," he told her, grabbing at her left wrist, as he held her right one already.

"Angel, yes," she mimicked him. He was about to retort, when the thought of what they were fighting over hit him. He was fighting with her because she wanted to watch porn, and he didn't.

There was something seriously wrong with this picture.

Quickly letting her go, he moved away and exited the room. Buffy watched him go, confusion written on her face. She shrugged her small shoulders and turned the television on again, laying down in a comfortable position as she continued to watch. If he didn't want to join her, she wasn't going to force him.

Angel's thoughts were pretty much on the same page. If she wanted to watch, let her. But he didn't have to sit, or stand there, watching her, watch it. He huffed in annoyance. This was getting ridiculous. He was twenty-three years old, he had more control than this.

Then again, when it came to Buffy, he seemed more like a savage then she use to be.

**Part 4**

Xander's laugh was the only sound that was emitted through the small corner in the cafe the next afternoon.

"Oh man, that has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard. Honestly, right now if some other guys were to find out what happened you'd be a disgrace to men everywhere." He let out another chuckle, trying to get his laughter under control. Angel just scowled at him.

"It wasn't that funny." He gave a small sigh and continued to drink his coffee. "I really don't know what I'm going to do with her. Or myself."

"You know what I think...Do you want to know what I think?" Angel opened his mouth to reply, but Xander went on. "I think you should just get on with the laying. It would be so much easier on both of you. And plus, I'm sure Buffy would enjoy it. Free lesson and everything."

"I am not going to just go ahead and lay her. God, is that all you think about? I'm sure there's another reasonable way to solve this."

"How about she stays with me? I see that solving plenty of your problems...and a few of mine," he retorted with a smirk. Angel glared at him.

"As much as I want to indulge you in your sex life, I don't think that's a good idea." Xander shrugged his shoulders, and took a sip of his mocha.

"Why don't you just get the girls to explain it?" he asked. Angel looked at him, then smacked his forehead.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that in the first place? Thanks Xander, you're a genius!" Xander took the cup of mocha away from his mouth, a large grin on his lips, as well as a smear of whipped cream on his nose. Angel gave him a funny look. "On second thought, scratch that." He grabbed a napkin and stuck it on Xanders nose.

"Thanks." Angel finished up the rest of his coffee and stood. Xander did the same.

"I think I'm going to make a phone call to Willow, see if she and Cordelia are free for some tutoring."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Hey and maybe after that you can come over. I rented this hot porn flick..no wait, nevermind your not into that stuff," Xander said, as he started to crack up again. Angel just scowled and walked out the door, muttering to himself.

**Part 5**

"Say hello to Ken and Barbie, Buffy," Cordelia said as she waved two naked dolls in her face. Buffy looked at them strangly before turning confused eyes to the two girls in front of her.

"Cordelia stop that," Willow said, as she placed a large bag of different things on Angel's kitchen table. Cordelia looked at her, as did Buffy.

"Where the hell did you get all of that from?" Willow smiled, as she pulled out a box of condoms, some diagrams, and a thin book.

"Drug store and the internet. It's amazing what people are selling nowadays." Cordelia walked over to the table and examed some of the things, flipping through the book, as well as the diagrams of the male and female reproductive systems.

"Well this is all good and stuff, but we can't actually do this without Mr. Happy."

"Mr. Happy?" Willow asked, just as Cordelia whipped out a plastic mold of a life size penis. "Oh, that Mr. Happy. And where the hell did you get that from?"

"It's surprising what you can find on the internet nowadays," was all she told Willow. Willow smirked, and turned to Buffy.

"I know we've taught you a lot already, and you've also taught yourself some as well, but we completely forgot the most important thing."

"Sex," Cordelia said matter of factly.

"Sex?" Buffy asked.

"That's right," Cordelia continued. "Sex is a thing that occurs between two people when they're in love, or not." She held up Barbie. "This is a female body. These are all the female parts. This is the chest area, where the breasts live. They go by many different names as well, some include boobs, tits, jugs etc. Moving down, we come to the pubic area. Here is where sex happens. We have three holes. Are you following me so far?" she asked Buffy, who nodded her head.

"Should I be writing this down?" she asked. Cordelia laughed.

"No, it's pretty much common sense..if you've already been taught the sense, which you haven't so pay close attention." She spread the dolls legs as best she could. "This is the genital area. I'm sure you know what it looks like. We have the first hole where we go pee from. The second hole is the vagina opening, and the third is the anus hole, which is between the ass cheeks." Willow looked on in amazment as Cordelia said all this without blushing.

"Jeez Cordelia, it feels like you've already done this. You seem so at ease."

"I'm just comfortable with my body is all." She turned back to Buffy. "The vagina is where Mr. Happy goes. As well as the anus, but that's a completely different thing which I will not be talking about." She held up Ken, and Mr. Happy. "This is a male body. The most important male body part is the penis, which is located here. The penis lays dormant until it's aroused. When that time comes, it fills up with blood, in a good way, and proceeds to turn hard. Would you like to hold Mr. Happy?" Buffy looked at Willow, who nodded in incouragement. She shrugged her shoulders and held out her hands for the fake penis. She ran her hands up and down the length of it, examining its girth. "Is it usually this big?" she asked.

Cordelia laughed. "Only if you're lucky."

Cordelia continued on with her lesson for another ten minutes, explaining the different names for the penis and the testicles. Then it was Willows turn who showed Buffy the diagrams, and explained to her about the menstrual cycle.

"Oh!" was all she said, finally understanding why that happened now. When everything was well explained, Cordelia came to the final lesson.

Sexual positions.

She took Barbie and Ken and arranged them in different acrobatic positions, then described them to Buffy.

"This is the missionary position, where the guy is on top. This is the straddling position, or girl on top position. This is a very good one, and I highly recommended it." She took Ken then placed him behind Barbie. "Here the guy is behind the girl, as she bends down. Most guys refere to this position as doggy-style, as many animals have sex like this." Taking them apart yet again, she stood them up with Barbie slightly bent over and Ken standing behind her.

"This one can be dangerous if you don't have anything to hold onto. I recommend a chair, counter top, or any appliance that's sturdy." She described a few more, and gave her a few pointers on oral sex, before Angel got home.

Willow quickly packed away all her things, as Cordelia was finishing up. They heard a pair of keys in the lock before the door was opened and Angel walked in.

"Hey! How are my favourite girls doing?" he asked, smiling at all three of them.

"Great. We covered everything with Buffy. I'm sure you'll be impressed," Willow said.

"Oh yeah, really impressed," Cordelia said, giving him a teasing look. Buffy walked up to him, Mr. Happy still in hands.

"Angel, can I see your Mr. Happy?" she asked innocently. Willow smacked her forehead, and Cordelia snickered.

Angel groaned.

**Part 6**

Angel's gaze flew to Willow's and Cordelia's amused expressions.

"Mr. Happy?" he asked in disbelief. Before they could answer, Buffy stepped up first.

"Angel, Barbie and Ken have happys using Kens Mr. Happy. Can me and you have happys too?" she asked, her face pleading with him.

"Uh..."

"Yeah Angel, why don't you? I know you could use some, and we know Buffy needs to experience something new," Cordelia chimed in, on a sugar sweet voice. Angel glared at her.

"Cordelia.Shut.Up." She only continued to smile at him. Willow finally cut in before the situation got too out of hand.

"Buffy, you can't just have, uh happys with random people."

"Why?" Buffy pouted. Willow sighed. Hm..how to explain?

"You have to at least like someone, or be attracted to them for happys. And love is a good feeling to have for someone too." Buffy got a confused look on her face.

"What's love?"

Willow glanced at Cordelia, who gave a helpless shrug.

"Love, huh. Well love...love is a feeling you have about..someone..or thing. It usually makes you feel good. Really, really good. You feel loved." Buffy nodded.

"You make me feel loved, and so does Cordelia as well as Angel. Does that mean I get to have happys with all three of you?" Cordelia sputtered, while Willow blushed. Angel was the one that was amused this time, and he showed it with a smirk on his face.

"Ew, God no!" Cordelia shrieked. Willow sighed in frustration, then turned to Cordelia who still displayed a disgusted look on her face.

"We should have went over this first before we jumped straight into the sex thing." Cordelia shrugged her shoulders.

"How about we just stop talking about this altogether?" Angel suggested, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the way Buffy was eyeing him. He placed one hand on Willows shoulder and the other on Cordelias, as he ushered them towards the door. Willow grabbed at her bag, as Cordelia handed over Barbie and Ken to Buffy, who gave a bright smile and went over to the couch to assemble some other positions.

"But Angel, we're not..." Willow's sentence was cut off as the door closed in their face. Angel took a deep breath and stared at the dark brown wood of the door, trying to sort out his thoughts. He agreed with himself that at some point he would have to face Buffy, and the new situation, but right now wasn't the time. Without giving her a second glance, he made his escape to the bedroom, and firmly closed the door. The image of Buffy eyeing his crotch still in his mind.

Damn, he was going to have another restless night.

--------------

Buffy hummed softly to herself, as she placed Ken ontop of Barbie. She had been at this for the past hour, and finally the new shiny thing that she just learned was starting to bore her. This was no fun if she didn't get to try it out herself. She pushed the dolls aside, and glanced at the clock, noticing that it was quarter after ten. She gave a yawn, and stood up to stretch.

The apartment had been quiet for some time now, and Buffy wandered down the hall in search of her missing roommate. She quietly opened the bedroom door, and saw a dark lump lying on the far side of the bed. She smiled to herself, and quickly changed into her pajamas, which consisted of one of Angels white t-shirts which came to brush above her knees. She let her hair out of her ponytail, and ran her hands through it before she lifted up the covers and slid in quietly.

She should have rolled over and gone straight to bed, that's what the logical side of her would have done, but the curious side of her was dying to know what she had learned earlier that day. Without further delay, she shifted closer to Angel, and smiled in glee when she noticed he wore his black boxers to bed. She moved as quietly as she could, stretching one of her slim legs so it settled on the other side of his hip, so she was straddling him. She gave a soft sigh. One position down, who knows how many more to go. She slipped her fingers inside the elastic waistband and gave a slight tug. She froze when she felt him give a light moan and shift, causing her to move over him slightly. She held her breath, expecting him to come awake, but he didn't, she so continued again. There was a dark sprinkling of hair that started just below his navel, and as Buffy continued to pull down his boxers it became more lush. She pulled them to the middle of his thighs then stopped as she came into contact with the thing that she was after. She took a deep breath, and lifted her fingers to run them gently down the length of him.

Willow had showed her the average length, and Angel looked like he had at least an inch or two to the normal standard. She reached the tip of it and circled, moving her hand back as it stirred all of a sudden, and started to rise somewhat.

"Oh my," she whispered. She reached down, and closed her hand around it, and gave a tiny squeeze to see the reaction. Oh and what a reaction she got. Angels hips lifted off the bed, as his eyes flew opened, and encountered her startled gaze.

"Buff..Buffy what are you...Oh!" She looked down, and noticed that her hand had taken on a mind of its own, and was now sliding up and down his length, as he proceeded to get harder and harder. Angel whipped out his hand and captured her wrist, stopping her progression. He placed it on his stomach and rested his own hand over hers.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. Buffy looked down, and back at him as if he should have known.

"It's called a hand job. Oh and look, girl on top position." She had the nerve to smile as Angel was to the point of pain, because of what her innocent touches had done to him. _Yeah, innocent my ass,_ he thought.

He grabbed her hips, and quickly rolled them over, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at her. He reached down, and pulled up his boxers, going easy over his erection that was ever present around her.

"Missionary. Are we going to do doggy-style next. I've been told it's very pleasurable." Angel groaned. He rolled away from her, as he felt her hand wandering down his stomach into his sacred territory.

"Angel, where are you going?" she asked as she saw him get out of bed and head to the door.

"To take a shower," was his gruff reply. Buffy shot out of the bed and joined him by the door as well.

"Good, I think I need a shower too. I'll join you." Angel quickly turned on her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No!" Buffys eyes widened as Angel practically yelled the word at her. She must have done something horrible. He never yelled at her.

Angel quickly softened his features, and released her shoulders and stepped back to lean against the door.

"I'm sorry Buffy, but I you can't join me in the shower. We can't do everything together. We aren't a couple, and we're not having...sex. I just need a cold shower, please." Buffy sighed but moved closer to him.

"You don't want to have sex with me?" she asked in a hurt little girl voice.

Angel had to clench his hands into a fist in order not to grab her and throw her onto the bed. He wanted so badly to have his way with her.

"I...God Buffy, you have no idea how badly I do, but it's still to soon. I don't want to rush you." There that sounded reasonable to his ears. Buffy looked like she understood as well and nodded her head.

"Okay, no sex. Can we still touch? Maybe kiss?" she asked hopefully.

Angel might be an idiot for blowing off the sex, but he wasn't about to say no to something like this. If he couldn't have sex with her, a little touch here or a kiss there wouldn't hurt anyone. He nodded his head, and she smiled.

Leaning in close, she closed her eyes and waited for him to proceed and kiss her.

"Open your eyes Buffy, I'm not going to kiss you now." Buffy blinked her eyes opened with a confused look.

"What? Why not?" she pouted. Angel chuckled.

"When I do," he said, lightly running the tips of his fingers down her soft cheek,"I want it to be special. First kiss and all. Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while." With that said, he turned the door knob and headed down to the bathroom.

Buffy huffed, but smiled at the same time. She headed back to bed. She was about to take off her night shirt and make Angel suffer for not giving into her, but decided against it. She moved onto her side, and closed her eyes, as she heard the water come on.

If she couldn't have the real thing yet, she could always have the dream version.

**Part 7**

After a few weeks of boredom, Buffy finally managed to convince Angel to take her to work with him. As they entered the tall, glass structure, she couldn't stop staring at the amazing things that were going on around her. People were walking about at a fast pace, in hot pursuit to get to their destination on time. Pictures of different geometric type designs were placed in eye catching places. And the place even smelled different, a mixture of different perfumes and colognes that assaulted Buffy's nose. She smiled in delight.

They made their way to Angel's office, which was a cube type room, with one large window that was situated behind his dark brown desk. The blinds were shut, but not for long. He shut the frosted glass door behind them, as Buffy made her way over to the blinds and opened them to the busy city below. She stopped and stared for awhile, taking in all the hussle and bussle that was going on down below her. Cars moving slowly in the early morning traffic, all of them different colours. Like a toxic rainbow. Looking up at the skyline, a yellow haze was met with the blue, as the bright sun peaked through, shining down on everyone. She sighed, and moved over to Angel's comfortable looking leather chair. Still looking out the window, Buffy heard Angel shuffling some papers from his briefcase, and placed them at the corner of his desk. Just then there was a knock at the door, and a tall, attractive blonde poked her head half way in, before entering.

"Hey Angel. I have the files from ArtStar that you wanted." Buffy's head perked up and around at the sound of the new, unrecognized female voice.

Angel walked around his desk and accepted the files, as Buffy's eyes narrowed in suspicious jealousy.

"Thanks Kate. I really appreciate it."

As Buffy looked on, Kate didn't automatically release the files, but instead pulled them back, and put her free hand on Angel's bicep. Buffy didn't understand, was the women blind not to notice her, or did she not care?

"I was thinking, there seems to be something going on between us. I mean," she said taking a step closer to him,"why else would you ask me to look up all these files for you?" She ended her sentence by running her hand up and down his arm.

"Kate," Angel said,"you're my assistant. It's kind of your job." That had her pause for a second, but she shrugged it off and continued in her pursuit.

"Still, I've noticed the way you look at my legs."

Starting to feel really uncomfortable, Angel took a step back, edging back toward his desk, trying to dislodge her wandering hand.

"I'm sure that was just my lazy eye. I swear it wasn't intentional."

Kate tipped back her head and let out a shrill little laugh that was probably suppose to make her sound attractive, but actually caused her to sound like a hyena.

"Oh Angel, you're so funny." She took a step towards him, a lusty look upon her face. "How about dinner Saturday night? My place?" Before Angel could respond, a low growl was emitted by the other person that occupied the room with Kate and Angel. Buffy got up from Angel's chair and started to advance on Kate, the low growl still coming out of her mouth, only now it sounded more dangerous.

"Mine," she hissed. Kate, in an act of disbelief and caution, wisely started to back towards the door.

"Buffy!" Angel exclaimed in shock. Kate, seeing that maybe this deranged female wasn't Angel's significant other, stopped her advance to the door and turned to Angel.

"Did your sister just growl at me?"

Angel, not knowing what to do, but considered that if Kate stayed, Buffy might rip her head off, grabbed Kate by the elbow and ushered her faster to the door.

"She doesn't like pink, and oh, look you happen to be wearing it. You should go." Angel opened the door, but Kate looked over her shoulder one last time at Buffy, then turned to Angel with a perplexed look on her face.

"But, she's wearing pink as well." That had Angel pause and look at Buffy. She was in fact wearing pink.

"Oh. Well double the irratation, and hey, don't you have the SoundWave document to look for? Super! Bye!"

"But--." Before she could finish her sentence, Angel shut the door in her face. That also prompted Buffy into silence. Angel placed both his hands on the door, and took a deep breath, before he turned around and faced her. Leaning his back against the door, he took three more breaths, as he stared at her innocent face.

"Come here," he told her. She hesitated for a second, but complied nonetheless.

The trusting angel.

When she was an arms length away from him, he took hold of her elbow and pulled her body flush against his. Her face went from shocked surprise, to pure delight. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed her face against the soft folds of his shirt. He held himself perfectly still, thinking that if he made a move, he'd combust with pent up desire, and the pleasure her touches were causing him. He had to control himself from not moaning in need when she rubbed her body against his. No doubt she could feel the effects her nearness was causing, pressing into her stomach. That reaction was immediately answered with a grind from her. He couldn't help himself and let out a groan. A few seconds ago he was about to scold her, for her inappropriate behaviour. Now he was so aroused he couldn't think straight.

"Buffy, wait," he gasped, as her hands made their way down from his back, to give his ass a squeeze, then move to the front for some personal fondling.

"Buffy!" he yelped, grabbing her hands and holding them away from his body.

"Angel, no. I want you." She tried to release her hands from his grip, but she wasn't successful. He was about to respond to her needy sentence, when there was a light tap on the door. The door. The door that they were leaning against. The door that outlined their bodies.

Oh no. He quickly moved away, taking Buffy with him.

He placed her in front of his desk, and took a calming breath, before he turned and went back to the door. He could she a female outline. One with red hair. He sighed in relief.

"Hey Willow," he greeted as he opened the door. Willow waved to him, as she stepped inside.

"Sorry if I inturrupted anything," she said, a mischievous look on her face,"but I just came to ask if Buffy wanted to go out with Cordy and me. We thought that we would take her off your hands so you could get some work done."

Right. He knew what she was thinking.

"Um, I guess, if Buffy wants to go." They both looked over to the petite blonde who was still staring at Angel intently. Oh God, he was going to die from her heated looks. Maybe he could just scrap his romancing, and get right down to business. He knew both of them wanted it. But then again, Buffy deserved more then rutting in his office. Not that that was a bad idea. In fact, an image of Buffy bent over his desk came to his mind, wearing only a pair of---

"Okay, I'll go. I'm actually a little hungry. Oh, can we go shopping too?" she asked, smiling brightly. Angel snapped out of his fantasy, and looked at Willow as she nodded.

"Of course. Oh, I think Cordy mentioned something about a new boutique that just opened."

"Okay. Bye Angel. I'll see you at the apartment later." As she past him to join Willow, her hand brushed his groin. He had to refrain from gasping. He narrowed his eyes. Her face was perfectly blank, except a devious spark in her eyes. She did it on purpose, knowing how he would react. He looked over at Willow, and thankfully noticed that she didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary.

"Right. I'll see you later. Have fun." Buffy gave him a wink, before she closed the door. He stood there for a few minutes, then let out a low breath.

"Fuck."

**Part 8**

The apartment was silent when Angel entered that night at a quarter past seven. He had stayed at his office for as long as possible, then finally realized that he had run out of things to do. On his drive home the only thing running through his mind was the look and brief hand brush Buffy had given him earlier that day.

He had many emotions running through him, and many of them clashed together. He had an urge whenever he was around her to throw all his good intentions out the window, and just take her up against the nearest available surface. There was something in the heated looks she had been giving him lately that brought out a pure animal instinct in him, something he had never felt with another female.

As he moved through the dark apartment, he wondered on his feelings as he searched for Buffy. He was unaccustomed to the silence, and he found it eery. There was no note or blinking message on the machine to indicate her whereabouts, so he put away his briefcase and placed his jacket in the closet. He let out a weary sigh, tired from a hard day at work.

Angel loosened his tie, and took it off as he made his way to the bedroom. He was on the third button of his black dress shirt, when he walked into the bedroom and stopped cold in his tracks. There on the bed, spread out in the most provocative pose Angel had ever seen, was Buffy. She had a sexy lingerie piece on, that had Angel rock hard just from one glance. She was laying on her side, one leg raised with her knee bent. Her right arm lay casually across her lower abdomen, while her fingertips lightly grazed her neat patch of dark blonde pubic hair. She was resting on her left elbow, while her other leg was spread and bent to help aid in the view.

She had on a pair of white stockings that were lined in lace. The chemise she wore was made of delicate white lace, and was transparent. Angel could visibly see her dark pink nipples through the material, and his mouth started to water. Her blonde hair was tousled with lose curls that hung down her back.

She spread her glossy pink lips in a seductive smile and said,"I was wondering when you'd get home. It's really lonely in this bed. Why don't you come and join me?" She patted the space next to her. All Angel did was let out an audible gulp.

He was not going to get out of this tonight.

**Part 9**

Angel stared transfixed at Buffy's hand as it slowly traveled lower. She adjusted her legs a little, so they were spread apart more, giving him a clear and perfect look at her dewy sex. The scene laid out in front of him wasn't only arousing him it seemed. A male thrill went through him at the knowledge that just thinking of him had her turned on.

He was brought back to the present as she dipped her middle finger between her cleft and stroked along her pouty lips until she reached her pleasure bud, and gave it a firm stroke. He watched as her mouth opened up into a small 'O' of delight and a low moan broke through.

"Mmm, Angel," she gasped, continuing in her pleasure. She fell back against the soft mattress, opening her legs wider, totally lost in her pleasure. Angel was left gripping the door frame, witnessing the most erotic thing in his life. He continued to watch her, as her legs spread a little wider, opening up like a gift only for his eyes. He would keep this memory with him always. Her pants became louder, and his breathing was just as unstable as hers.

He was trying to pull himself under control and thought he'd succeeded, until she slipped her finger inside her core, and let out a whimper of need, and a groan that shattered his control permanently. "Oh, yes. Angel."

His eyes narrowed and he broke out into a sweat. "Buffy," he nearly growled out.

It took her a second, but she pulled herself back to reality and focused her pleasure glazed look on him. She must have been pleased by what she saw on his face, because she propped herself up on her elbows, shifting her thighs together, then patted the bed again.

"Why don't you come join me? Please Angel, I promise I won't do anything you won't like," she all but purred, a mischievous light reflected in her eyes.

For being inexperienced in the sexual world, Buffy sure knew how to use her feminine wiles and sexuality like a master. _She really needs to stop hanging around Cordelia and Willow,_ Angel thought.

"Buffy, this whole set up, I mean you look really good. Beautiful in fact," as he spoke, she shifted to the edge of the bed, and rose to walk towards him. "But I still think you're not ready and this is definitely not a-." He never finished his sentence, as she quickly rose to her tip toes and silenced him by taking a hold of the back of his head and capturing his mouth with hers.

The kiss was tentative at first, each discovering the taste and texture of the others lips. It soon grew passionate, as Angel licked her lower lip, pulling it gently between his teeth, as if asking her for permission to open her mouth for him, which she did. His tongue invaded the warm and wet cavern of her mouth and Buffy let out a little moan, moving closer to his strong body. But not close enough for his liking, because all of a sudden he grabbed her bottom, smoothing his hands under the delicate lace of her chemise and hoisted her up in her arms. This forced Buffy to wrap her legs around his waist. He massaged the firm, smooth globes of her ass, pressing her into his erection.

She pulled away from the kiss first, panting for breath. She moan, as he rubbed himself on her again, showing her the rhythm.

"Angel, oh God. Angel please." She threw her head back, a look of pure pleasure crossing her face.

He knew he had to have her tonight, these events fated to unfold from the moment he stepped through the apartment door. He carried her over to their bed, the bed they had shared for the past three months, now about to be changed forever by the intimate events unfolding, and he couldn't be happier. He lay her down, and she looked up, a confused expression on her face, as he pulled away.

"Angel...?"

"I want to show you everything," he proclaimed,"and I will, but right now, I just want you to experience pleasure. Pleasure that you've never experience before."

Before she knew what was happening, he moved down her body, lifting her flimsy negligee, and kneed her legs opened, so they spread wide. He took a moment to stare at her hidden secrets, and Buffy felt a blush stain her cheeks at the intense way he was gazing at her. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Beautiful," he breathed, and leaned down, giving her a slow, long lick. Her hips shot right off the mattress and his name exploded from her mouth. He continued his exploration, licking, teasing and then adding his fingers in the play as well. Buffy was incoherent, as he built her up towards a climax. He added two fingers into her tight channel, preparing her, then took her clit into his mouth and lightly sucked. That was all it took, and a second later she exploded, her eyes screwed shut, watching stars appear behind her lids. She let out a few more gasps, and panted as she came back to reality. When she looked at Angel again, he was already naked, his male skin shining with a golden glow from the muted lamp light next to the bed. She admired the ripple and flex of his biceps and shoulders, as he stripped her of her stockings and garters. He caught the bottom of her chemise and slowly dragged it up her body, exposing her fully to him.

Keeping his gazed locked on hers, he reached into the bedside table and grabbed a handful of condoms, dumping them on the pillow next to Buffy. One of her eyebrows went up in amusement, which caused him to laugh.

"Always be prepared."

"Uh huh," she mocked.

Angel's reply was to lean down and catch a dark pink nipple in his mouth. Buffy gasped in delight, and her hands automatically went to his hair, keeping his head in place. He lavished attention to both her breasts before pulling away for another kiss. He never knew it was possible to be addicted to kisses, but Buffy definitely had some addicting qualities. He reached over and snatched a condom from the small pile he left on the pillow. Buffy sensed the movement and intercepted him.

"Let me," she said. He gazed at her with so much desire she thought she would expire just then. She tore open the foil package, and Angel lifted his hips for easier access. But she didn't put it on him right away. Amazed by the beauty of him, and the impressive size, she stroked him a few times, measuring his girth.

"Buffy," he hissed out."I don't want this to end before it even begins. Please, I need to be inside you." Understanding his urgency, she quickly placed the condom on his penis, then spread her legs a little wider so he could settle his hips between them.

"This is going to hurt at first, but I'm going to do everything I can to make it pleasurable for you." Nodding in understanding, she waited as he slipped the head of his penis inside her. She took a deep breath, and lifted her hips, accepting all he was about to give her. Angel could feel that she was still a little tense, so he took her mouth in another passionate kiss, and moved a hand down her body to fondle her clit once more. In a matter of seconds she was moaning and slippery wet, her passage easier to breech. With one powerful thrust, he plunged his whole length into her, breaking through her virginity. She stiffened up for a second, and he caught her cry of pain with his mouth. His hand continued to stroke her, but he didn't move until she became adjusted to him. He felt her clenching around him, and had to bite back a groan of his own, his jaw clenching as he controlled himself from spilling inside her vise-like channel. He brought her to another climax, before he gave a tentative twist with his hips.

"Angel!" she gasped, lifting her hips up to his.

"Are you okay?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I'll be even better if you move," she panted out.

"Thank God," he breathed, then pulled out, and thrust back into her. Buffy followed his movements catching on fast. His thrusts became faster and harder as his orgasm approached. He pulled her hips up, shifting her pelvis so he reached in farther and rubbed against her clit at the same time with every thrust. Buffy let out a cry of delight and exploded into another orgasm, Angel following right behind her. He dropped down to rest on her for a second, collecting his bearings, then pushed off of her, and grabbed a tissue to discard of the condom. He rolled back over to Buffy after finishing his task, and pulled her into his embrace. She snuggled her bottom into the cradle of his hips, feeling his groin come to life again.

"Again?" she chuckled.

"I'll let you rest for a bit, and then I'll want another taste. In fact, I don't think I'm going to be sated for a long time."

And he continued to show her just how long, all through the night.

**Part 10**

The insistent knocking at the front door woke Angel from his sleep. He moaned softly, wishing the noise away, and snuggled closer to Buffy's warmth. He rubbed his jaw against the top of her head, her soft hair sliding against his skin. Smiling contently he started to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

Until the banging started again.

Rolling over in annoyance, he let out a deep sigh, as he climbed out of bed. He reached for his black boxers that were crumbled on the floor from last nights stripping. He smirked in remembrance. As he pulled them on, he looked over his shoulder at Buffy who was still sleeping, oblivious to the noise and movement around her. His male ego boosted at the knowledge that he tired her out so much that she was so unconscious to the world.

Walking out of the bedroom, he ran a hand through his mused hair, trying to get some order to it. Coming to the front door, he peeked through the peephole. Pulling back he made a bewildered face, as he opened the door to the perky faces of his four best friends.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Cordelia practically screeched, pushing her way into the apartment, followed by Xander, Willow and Oz.

"Dressed?" Angel asked.

"Duh! Did you forget about the breakfast date we all set up like a week ago? Or is your sex deprived mind slipping up on you?" she continued, hands on hips, a very annoyed look on her face.

"That's my girl. Always out to remind people of their woes," Xander chimed in, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"That was today?" Angel asked, as he wandered into the kitchen, set on preparing some coffee to fully wake him up. A slight shuffle from the hallway turned everyone's attention in that direction, where Buffy was slowly making her way into the living room. She was wearing only Angel's dress shirt from yesterday, clearly wrinkled from being left on the floor, her hair a mess.

"Buffy," Angel murmured. Willow took one look at Buffy's appearance, than swivelled her head to Angel's direction. Taking in his appearance, and the hungry way he was staring at Buffy, a sudden realization clicked in her head.

"Oh!" she squeaked, a faint blush staining her cheeks. Oz looked at his girlfriend, then in the general direction she had been looking previously.

"Oooh," he mused. Cordelia turned to look at them both, clearly not pleased with the whole situation.

"Are we going to share the 'Oh's' or are we going to play Guess What I'm Thinking?"

"Oh, I, um, mean, right. Well um, I think maybe we should just go to the Diner, and Angel and Buffy could meet us there? Right? Oz? That sounds like a good idea, right?" she stammered, fidgeting with her hands, and looking frantically around. Anywhere but at Buffy and Angel.

"I'm down with that," Oz said, clearly understanding that Willow wanted to give them some privacy.

"What? Willow, no, that's just a waste. We can just wait for them to shower, and then we can go togeth-" Cordelia turned around, a look of shock on her face, as she pointed at Angel, than Buffy. "Oh my God! You had SEX!"

"Nice Cordy. Very subtle," Xander told her sarcastically.

Angel walked towards Buffy, a look of adoration on his face. When he was close enough, he reached out and pulled her into his embrace, unaware of the shocked, yet thrilled faces of his friends. Buffy looked up at him, a small smile playing on her pink lips.

"'Morning," she murmured, her voice slightly scratchy, most likely from screaming her pleasure the night before. He bent down, grazing his lips against hers to place a soft kiss on her mouth. Pulling back, but still holding on tightly to Buffy's waist, Angel turned to his friends.

"We'll meet you there." With that said, he grabbed Buffy's elbow and steered her down the hallway back to the bedroom. "Don't forget to locked the door on the way out!" He shouted over his shoulder.

A beat passed, where no one could say anything. And then the full extent hit them, and the realization cheered them beyond words. Well, except for Cordelia.

"Well it's about damn time!" she said, as she turned with the rest of the group and left the apartment, and the couple down the hall, to their pleasure.

-------

Angel kicked the bedroom door closed, his mouth still fused to Buffy's. She let out a tiny moan, wrapping her arms around Angel's neck, which forced her body to pull flush against his.

"Angel," she whispered. He moaned in agreement, feeling the same strong pleasurable feelings as she was. Wasting no time at all, he grabbed the folds of his dress shirt, and ripped it down the middle, buttons flying in every direction. She squeaked in surprise, his aggression making her even hotter. He stripped the shirt from her body, as well as his boxers, than moved them over to the bed. Laying down, he guided her on top of him, so she sat astride him. He gazed up at the beautiful creature that was Buffy, her pert breasts and the sweet juncture between her legs exposed to him, turning him on even more. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed a condom, swiftly putting it on. Reaching between her spread legs, he swiped a finger down her cleft, finding her drenching wet, which brought a groan out of him. He played with her clit for a moment, watching her writher on top of him, her head falling back and her mouth opening slightly as small pants escaped.

"God Baby, you turn me on so much," he told her, growling in approval when she took a firm hold of him, running her hand up and down him, once, twice, than guiding him to the center of her being, slowly moving down his shaft, to sit fully on him. They both groaned, Buffy from the full feeling that Angel created inside of her; Angel from the tight, wet heat that surrounded him. As she started to rock back and forth, building up both their pleasures, Angel decided that there was nowhere in the world he would rather be than right here with Buffy, spending his every waking moment watching her, just being with her. Her pleasure fed him, building him up even higher. He rested his hands on her hips, squeezing slightly, as he shifted his hips off the bed, and thrust up into her. She cried out loudly, the move sending her closer to the end. He reached up with one hand and caressed her right breast, tugging the nipple until it beaded into a hard point. As the pleasure nearly reached the finishing line, he took over, flipping them both, so he was on top and in control. He grabbed her legs, hooking her knees with his elbows, and tilted her hips, penetrating her all the way to the mouth of her womb. Buffy grabbed onto his biceps, digging her fingernails into his muscled flesh, as sharp bursts of light exploded behind her eyes signalling her climax. She reared up off the mattress, her body going tense, as she shouted Angel's name, her pleasure, for all the world to hear. As she continued to tremble in the aftermath, Angel let lose a few more hard trusts, before he too went over the edge, letting out a long, loud groan of release. When he came to, he found his head buried between Buffy's breasts, his arms and legs useless. She too was sprawled out under him, her legs and arms thrown every which way.

"Am I still alive?" Buffy whispered. Angel let out a low chuckled, kissing the side of one breast, as he rose up on his elbows to gaze at her.

"I hope so. How else will I get a repeat performance if you aren't alive?" She swatted him playfully on the chest, than covered her eyes, as she let out a weary groan.

"Cordelia must be having a field day with this. You know once we set foot in that diner, all we're going to here is 'I told you so.' Kind of makes a person want to stay in bed all day, don't you think?"

Angel gave her a swift kiss, than pulled away, getting up from the bed. "I really wish we could, but you know they'll come back if we don't show up in the next 15 minutes. First we shower, and then we head off to face the matchmakers."

"I think I like the shower part the best," she said, as she followed him to the bathroom.

He turned around, and caught her around the waist. Reaching down, he grabbed a butt cheek in one of his large hands and gave it a loving squeeze.

"I think I like that part the best as well."

**Part 11**

After the first week the shock wore off, and the group fell into a normal routine. Everything went back to the way it was before BuffAngel, as Cordelia liked to call the new couple. Buffy was still a fixated part of Angel's everyday life, only more so now, considering they were officially a couple, and sleeping together. Only not much sleep actually occurred. Buffy did tell Willow that Angel was just making up for lost time. A lot of lost time.

Buffy's learning progressed to the point where she was able to take her GED, scoring a very decent mark, and with the help of Willow, apply to a local community college to further her knowledge.

During the week when she didn't have class, Buffy visited Angel at work, bringing him lunch, and glaring at Kate when ever she tried to get near or make a pass at Angel. Of course the lunch dates usually turned into happy quickies, that left Kate glaring daggers every time Buffy left Angel's office with a satisfied smirk on her face. One day in particular, as she passed Kate on her way out, she could have swore she heard the other woman mutter, "Pink my ass."

Every Saturday morning the group ate breakfast together at the Diner down the street, and every Wednesday night they would take turns having movie night at a certain couples house.

As the months progressed, Buffy's feelings for Angel grew even more, blossoming into a deep love that sometimes scared her. Not having ever experienced love in her life, the emotions at times seemed to overwhelm her. But than Angel would do something considerate, or romantic, and she would feel silly for thinking how much of an idiot she would be if she didn't love this man.

On Buffy's 19th birthday, Willow came over early in the morning, nearly bursting with excitement. Before Buffy could say 'good morning' she pushed into the apartment and exclaimed, "Oz proposed last night!"

"Oh Willow! How exciting, I'm so happy for the both of you." Willow nodded her head, than reached out and gave Buffy a warm hug.

"You'll be a bridesmaid, right? I don't think I would survive the stresses if I didn't know you, and Cordelia were by myself on the big day."

"Of course. I would be honoured. But you do know what this means right?"

"What?" she asked, a bewildered look on her face.

"Cordelia is going to take this wedding over, and I'll probably be stuck wearing something that I can't afford." They both laughed at that.

**Part 12**

3 years later…

Buffy woke to the soft brush of lips on her shoulder. She let out a low moan of pleasure, turning to face Angel, her eyes still closed.

"Mm, good morning," she said drowsily. He continued to place kisses, now moving from her neck to her collarbone, than down to the tops of her naked breasts. "That feels really good."

"Tastes even better," he replied. Buffy let out a laugh at that.

"What time is it?" she asked, rolling onto her back, while Angel caught a nipple in his mouth. She let out a moan, running her fingers through his slightly mused hair. With a final kiss to her heart, he gave her his full attention.

"Nearly 9:30. We should probably get up soon. My parents are expecting us for eleven."

"Did your mother get the cards I sent her for your sisters wedding invitation?"

"Of course, and she loved them. She even said that if she was only thirty years younger, and getting married all over again, she would have hired you for her wedding planner in a heartbeat."

Buffy gave him a look of disbelief. "What a flatterer. Sort of like her son." Giving him a swift kiss, she moved over to the edge of the bed, and slipped out. Walking naked over to the hook where her silk robe rested, she grabbed it and was about to slip it on, when Angel came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on the slight bump in her middle.

"And how's Jr. doing today?" he asked, giving her bump a loving caress.

"Behaving. He let mommy sleep last night. Unlike daddy, who was very disruptive."

"Don't lie, you enjoyed every minute of what I did last night." He leaned over, nibbling on her neck.

"True, but if you don't stop while you're ahead, we'll be late, and your mother is going to give us that 'look.' I really don't like that look."

"We're married. She's supposed to give us that 'look.'" He gently turned her around so she faced him, and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. She gave him a small smile.

"I know. I love you too."

The End.


End file.
